


Costume Party?

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: Rei wants to have a party with the Gekkou-Yaso crew and Minato finds something interesting about Yu.





	Costume Party?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... This was a gift for someone. I've written smut before but never posted them. But this is also the first m/m I've ever written so. Before I knew it, it turned out this long(hah) so Idk what else to say hope you guys enjoy it?

Minato’s brows rose ever so slightly at the wooden chest in the nurse’s office. Even more so at the fact that everyone within the Gekkou-Yaso Alliance were cramped into the room, all of them staring at Elizabeth sitting on top of the chest next to a bouncy Rei and a zen… Zen.

“I'm glad you all came, as this requires everyone’s participation.” Elizabeth said with a smile as she hopped of the chest. “Rei-chan has a request for all of you.” She opened the box, allowing everyone to lean in with anticipation, excitement and then confusion. Inside the chest lied an assortment of clothing, much more colorful and vibrant then their normal school clothes.

“Let’s have a costume party!” Rei cheered, raising a piece of takoyaki into the air.

“A…costume party?”

“Rei wanted to thank you for helping us.” Zen adds in. He knew without them, he would have never been able to help Rei get home. He may have had a hard time expressing it but he was grateful for their help.

“Oh well if it’s for Rei-chan, I’ll beary much shed my fur for a new one!”

“Don’t.” Zen denied already taking out his crossbow. Teddie flailed back as some of the members began looking through the box.

“Ooh! Some of these are pretty good!” Rise cooed pulling out a yellow star patterned skirt. “What do you think Senpai?”

“Damn! Rise-chan is relentless.” Chie said in awe as Yukiko looked in the box.

“Snrk. These are perfect.” Yukiko snorted as she pulled out a monocle equipped with a nose guard and mustache.

“There’s even a cape in here.” Ken muttered pulling out a long flowing red silk cape.

“I feel that would suit Akihiko-senpai.” Yukari mused as Akihiko reeled back.

“Wait why me?!” He sputtered out before snapping his fingers. “Oh I got it, if I got used to the wind resistance as I jogged, I’d be much faster in a fight.”

Yukari shook her head with a sigh. “Not exactly what I was thinking.”

* * *

  
Pretty soon everyone was clamoring to the idea, pulling out their own clothing that they felt best suited them. It took some prodding from Junpei and Yukari, but Minato ended up joining in as well. Junpei waited for him as his walked out of the changing room. He whistled as got a good look at him.  
  
Minato spiked up his hair that you could now catch a small glimpse of his right eye. The left side of his face sported a bunch of piercings and a star on his cheek. Adding to that he wore a half torn shirt; teal with black stripes with a black vest over it. Their was a cool splash of purple under the vest which matched with the sash wrapped around his waist. He also dropped his precious mp3 player for a teal scarf with purple outline.

“Dang dude, didn’t think you go all out.”

“Jealous?”

“What!? As if!” Junpei huffed as they began walking to the cafeteria. The party was already under away; Teddie attempting to flirt with Mitsuru, Shinjiro and Akihiko fighting over something, Rei and Chie having a eating contest. “Anyway who’s your target?” Junpei asked him. He tilted his head bit as his brow rose. Junpei resisted to face palm as he pointed to Fuuka and Rise then Yukiko and Yukari. “You know, for the party!? Look at all the beauty’s dressed up tonight.”

“What happened to your 'Chidorita'?”

“A-ah come on man, it'll be good for morale.”

“Have fun then.”

“Ugh, fine just sit here all day.”

Minato did just that, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to socialize and he admits that he felt a bit envious at how the Yasogami crew got along compared to his own, but he just didn’t feel interested. They’re just going to be gone when this was all over so what’s the point.

“Woah, Senpai you looking more manly then usual.” Kanji’s booming words bought attention to the smaller fool. He was greeted with gray hair; also more spiked up, and forehead covered in a yellow headband. His left ear sported two gray rings. He had black fingerless gloves and olive cargo jeans, but the thing that caught his eye the most was not the open gray military jacket but the fact that he wore nothing underneath it. Yu's body was more tone than anyone thought as sweat glistened down to his abs.

“R-rise-chan!” Fuuka shrieked out as Rise collapsed, a small trail of blood running down her nose.

“Dude! Cover that up!” Yosuke instantly scolded trying to cover up the jealousy over the fact his best friend just made an idol faint.

Yu just scratched his head sheepishly before buttoning up his shirt. “Guess I overdid it, huh?”

Minato watched as Yosuke continued to scold Yu over his obliviousness, his mind racing at why the hell his chest was beating so fast.

Elizabeth was watching her young guest ever so intently. Ah, I see. She thought as she glanced between the two fools. Ever the so helpful attendant, she decided she would help give her guest the push he needed as a twinkled shined he her eye. She dance her way towards the gray fool, who was currently talking to Kanji about being more “manly”.

“Excuse me, Yu-san?”

* * *

 

  
Minato continued to watch the others goof off, finding good pleasure in it. He didn’t feel the need to be involved, watching them have fun was good enough for him.

“Minato-san.” Yu called out, handing him a drink. He took it gratefully as he sat next to him. “Noticed you, been over here since we started. Everything alright? Minato blinked as Yu seemed to glow, yellow sparkled and danced around him as his gentle smile made his heart skip.

“Yeah, just not big on things like parties.” Minato scratched his head a bit embarrassed. He took a drink as the two silently watch Junpei fail to flirt with the Yasogami girls; Yukari following him around to shut down any attempts of he got somewhere. Yosuke was currently refereeing a arm wrestling rematch between Shinjiro and Kanji. Rise made an attempt to come by and drag Yu away, but failed as he preferred to stay around for a bit. At first it didn’t bother Minato, but as time passed and he kept drinking, something didn’t feel right. The gray fool next to him. He was starting to glow even brighter than before and he felt like he needed him to go away.

“You don’t have to stay around. I can tell you’re doing it for my sake.”

“I really don’t mind it. It’s actually a little fun being around you Minato-san.”

“Fun? In what way. I haven’t done anything interesting.”

“Honestly, I think everything about you is interesting.” Yu admitted, his gentle smile tearing through whatever defense Minato had left.

I… don’t get it. What’s with this guy… and why do I feel so hot…? He felt his face flush as he begun to clutch his head. It didn’t hurt but something was nagging at him. Nagging at him to do something—

Dirty.

“Are you ok? Your face is a little red. Need me to take you to the office?” Yu asked.

Minato wanted to say no but something inside him was screaming to get this man alone so he nodded. “Yeah, Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, can’t have our leader collapsing on us now.” Yu smiled as he carried Minato off, unknown to them that Elizabeth slowly peeked her head out from a table.

Oh how exciting…!

* * *

 

  
“What…! M-Minato-san!?” Yu gasped as he found himself stuck between the bed and the smaller fool on top of him. Yu lays still as Minato burys his nose into the crook of the gray hair fool's neck. He let’s out a low groan when he feels teeth sinking into his collarbone. He could feel his grin as the blue fool finds his legs rubbing up against his.

This felt nice. It felt really nice. He hasn’t felt a sensation like this since…. The point is that, it felt really good to be encased in this man’s scent to feel up the hard but somehow softness of his skin. But was this right? Yu hasn’t fought back but that doesn’t make it right.

“Sorry.” Minato apologized as he pulled back. “But something feels wrong. It feels like my whole body is on fire.” He wasn’t an idiot though, he knew that doing something like this was wrong and was expecting an angry expression or a hurt one. His mouth opened a bit as he stared at a blank expression. No that wasn’t right his eyes were neutral but his lips were curled up all cat-like.

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to be the one on top.” Yu blink as he realized he just spilled the beans. “Ah, right. Elizabeth told me everything, so I figured I give you a small push.” The cat smile came back as he scratched his head sheepishly. “But you don’t hesitate at all do you , Minato-san.”

“ You planned this then?” Minato muttered, feeling himself blush. “Damn. This—this is pretty embarrassing.”

Yu's eye’s lit up, a light blush on his cheeks over how flustered the Gekkou leader was actually getting. “Sorry, but like I said, I thought you could use a push.” He snickered as he leaned forward. Minato flinched at the warmth of the gray fool's hand cupping his cheek. “So do you plan on stopping?” Yu leaned in more , foreheads touching. “Or would you rather I lead for today?” He said with a sultry growl.

Minato for once, was speechless. He was sure he was as red as a tomato right now. This man is dangerous…! He thought as he found himself laid on his back. Half-lidded orbs devoured his body as the man’s hands lifted up his shirt.

“You have a nice body Minato-san.” Yu cooed. Minato’s body wasn’t ripped with abs like him or Akihiko-senpai. It was more of a swimmer type; slender and thin.

Appetizing.

“Something tells me you’re a perv underneath that serious face.” Minato retorted, trying to gain back some sort of control. It didn’t work as he let out a groan when strong but gentle fingers traced his hips. The man’s hands were skillful; teasing and massaging him as they trailed to his chest.

Yu giggled as he palmed his nipples. “You might be right about that.” Minato couldn’t help but lift his knees; toes curling as his hands reached for Yu's thighs.

“Take off the shirt.” Minato growls.

“Sounds like your just as bad.” Yu scoffs but obeys, smirking as he starts with the button at the top. He makes his way down, each unsnap revealing more and more of his shapely body. He shrugs off the shirt and everything comes into view for the blue fool.

His eyes wandered from the broad shoulders to the bulging biceps, to the well defined chest to his four pack. Oh god his abs were so hard and it screamed for him to touch it. Minato licked his lips as slender fingers raked at his abs. Yu's back arched forward as he hiss from the hot trail roaming across him. “Not bad, Yu-san.” Minato smirked as his hand starts to lower to his slacks. Even through the jeans, he can feel the heat coming out as his palm rubs against the bulge in his pants. “Do you plan on just teasing me, or do you plan on actually using this?”

Yu blinked before huffing out an amused smile. “You— you are something else Minato-san.”

* * *

 

  
Their skin clung to each other as lips bit and pulled; sucking on each other’s tongues as their legs squirmed. Yu made sure he was hitting the right part in Minato's slacks; making sure their bulges rubbed directly.

“…Fuck…!” Minato moaned out, his hands roaming into the gray fool’s hair. This felt good, this felt more than good, it felt great. I need more…! “Hey.” He panted, cupping his cheeks to pull him back. A fresh coat of sweat rolled down Yu's face; the bandana now damp as he try to regain his breathing. The stared at each other for a bit. Words weren’t needed between the two fools.

Yu nodded, pulling back and hovered over his knees. Reaching for the Minato’s jeans, he gave one more look to make sure. He was sure the blue fool’s eyes lit blue. That was all he needed as he pulled the band down. Yu's orbs lit up as his sword sprang out. It looked like it was about 7 inches and the girth wasn’t bad either. For such a small body… “How do you hide something like that?” Yu asked with genuine curiosity. Minato simply shrugged, kicking the jeans to the floor. “Well… not that it’s a bad thing.” Yu smirked as his hand wrapped around it.

Minato held his breath as Yu started to stroke it. Up and down. His hips jerked forward as he picked up the pace. His sword burned so good against his hand.

“Here Minato-san, I got something else for you.” Yu hung his tongue out, saliva trailing out right on top of his shaft. He grinned at the embarrassing yelp the blue fool made, the sopping friction now making a sound as he sped up.

“Y-Yu wait…” Minato found himself pleading, but Yu ignored him, taking his other hand to help out. He twisted with each pull. “W-wait I’m…!” but the pressure was too much. “A-aah…!” White seeds pumped out, encasing Yu's hand. He kept going, wringing out every drop. Minato rolled his head back, thigh twitching as Yu slowed himself to a stop.

“You were really backed up weren’t you?” Yu teased as he licked at his palm, white ooze slowly dripping off his palm as it hit the sheets. “Bitter, but I could get used to this.” He finished with a wink, watching Minato coming down from his high. Minato’s brow twitched, unsure if in embarrassment or annoyance.

* * *

 

  
They cleaned up the remaining ooze that was on Minato. Yu was now holding bottle as he squeezed the contents on to his fingers. Minato’s legs were spread, breathing heavily as he waited in anticipation. Kneeling forward, his wet slick fingers rubbing on the little hole.

Minato hiss at the cold but soon found himself grunting as a finger entered. It didn’t feel unpleasant just weird. His hand snaked back to his own groin, gasping as another finger entered him. Yu's fingers coiled around his walls, pushing in and out. He groans hard, when his finger reaches his prostate? He didn’t know, all he knows he that it felt really good. “Yu, I’m good now.”

As if waiting all his life to hear that, Yu practically tosses his jeans off. Minato smirks as Yu's sword is laid out before him. It’s a bit longer than his and so is his girth. “Kept you waiting, haven’t I?”

“You sure this is ok?”

“Yeah. Put it in.”

Yu eagerly obeys, slowly pushing it in. He can already feel his walls clamping down. This heat. This sensation, Yu wants to experience all of it. He moans as he finally pushes all the way in.

Minato’s mouth hangs open. Eyes widen at the foreign object deep inside him. His hands grab his wrist as his whole body rises up from the bed. Yu began to move, steadily moving his hips back and forth. A sharp gasp come out when he pushed even further. “It feels good.” Minato moaned. It felt like a Dia coated his skin, basking him in a warm glow. Every toe curling thrust felt like a Zio being sent to every nerve. He eyed Yu, being so careful so gentle with him that he felt his heart set on fire.

“You can go faster.”

“Are you sure?”

Minato nods, before an all knowing smile comes through. The one he gets when he gets overconfident “Yeah, unless that’s the best you can do.”

Yu dug into the crook of his neck as Minato wrapped his legs around him. Like a musician, he rolled his hips with a rhythm; pulling out just enough to slam back it in. Minato screamed, clawing at his back as his hips slammed back into him. Yu's sword kept hitting him in the right spot. After a few more thrust Yu pulled back. Minato was slightly confused until a hand laid on his sword. His eyes widen before rolling to the back of his head when Yu pumps him. Yu, the ever skillful jack of all trades, found the perfect rhythm; Up and In, down and out. It was a little hard but the face Minato was making was worth it.

“So Minato-san.” Yu smirked. “This good enough for you?”

“…Fuck yes…! Don’t stop…!” Minato found himself begging. Come on come on come on come on come on….! He licks and bites his lips , his now blue eyes in a daze, watching Yu fuck him into Oblivion. The half lidded look the gray fool gives him is too much. But the damn fool had to go push him over the egde with the next set of words.

“You can cum whenever you like.”

“Argh…! Yu…!” That was the last words Minato said before his mind flashed white. He felt his insides clench hard around Yu’s shaft as his own twitched and relaxed his second coating. The seeds splattered all over his stomach as another sensation hit him in the rear. Another sense of heat washed into him as Yu groaned out loudly. Minato actually whimpers as he closed his eyes, his shaft still twitching as he tries to process all the warmth around him.

* * *

 

  
The two were just about done putting their clothes back on; Yu snapping up the shirt while Minato just finish putting on the vest. Despite the love making earlier, a sense of despair hung in the air. There was no words between them, there was no point. They would be heading home soon and then that would be that.

That’s how it goes. Minato thought, but even so. It was the first time in such a long time he felt something so strong towards another. To lose that again. Minato shook his head. No point in thinking about the inevitable. Without looking at Yu, he headed for the doorway. No soon then two steps did he find himself unable to move. Gloved hands wrapped around him, pulling him in. “What are—”

“I’ll find you.”

Did. Did he hear him right? “What…?”

“I’ll find you, Minato-san.” Yu darkly said pulling him in more. “When I get back to my time, I’ll do what I can to find you. So promise me you won’t forget till then.”

Minato blinked. He really wasn’t alone anymore. He had his friends that were like family, the students at Gekkokaun. The people all around Tatsumi Port Island and now he had Yu. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting before but now, it’s more clear than ever. To protect his friends and his future. Still.

“…Making a promise like this, it’s a little embarrassing.” Despite it he couldn’t help but scratch his flush cheek as a small smile formed.

“But that’s what’s make us fools… or something like that.”

 


End file.
